Turning Back to You
by E-angel-H
Summary: Your life can change through the simplest things, such as a friend. Tom Riddle had a friend, but he lost her. What would happen if that friend returned? I'm playing safe with the rating for a bit in Ch 3 that can be skipped if desired.
1. Ch 1: 19th September 1943

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore don't own Harry Potter**

**Summery: Your life can change through the simplest things, such as a friend. Tom Riddle had a friend, but he lost her. What would happen if that friend returned? Playing safe with rating for bit in Ch 3 that can be skipped if desired.**

**A/N: I This was just something I had on the computer and decided to post, and I'll admit now that yes, I do like Tom Riddle. Voldermort on the other hand…. Not so much. I'll admit when I first saw a story .like this I myself was unsure but the more I read them the more I understand why it's compelling because Tom Riddle is the perfect example of what having a bad child hood can do to you. And I found myself asking what so many others must have, what if he had a friend? That combined with the classic 'Hermione goes back in time' and bish, bash, bosh, Turning Back To You is born.**

**So please Enjoy.**

**E-Angel-H**

* * *

><p><span>Turning Back to You<span>

* * *

><p><span>Ch 1: 19th September 1943<span>

It was dinner time at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, yet the normal chatter of what had happened during the school day was reduced to a silent din. The Slytherin table in fact was making zero noise at all except for the general scrape of cutlery across china and the rise and fall of goblets as the drinker tried to avoid looking at that student who was being stayed clear of like the plague

Albus Dumbledore stared forlornly at the young boy whose face was absent of all emotion and who just kept staring forlornly at his full plate. The Professor sighed as he took a sip from his own goblet, never taking his eyes of the student, while his mind drifted back to a summer about five years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_I must admit to some confusion receiving your letter, Professor Dumbledore." The harassed looking woman told him as she led him through the orphanage. "In all the years Toms been here he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the other Children. Nasty things" She shuddered slightly before continuing on. "That being said they probably would be more common without her. She can normally calm him down, that is as long as the children aren't bothering her. The boy is extremely loyal to her; she is his only friend and vise versa. _

"_Now she I'm not so surprised about you wanting to see. She may have had as little visitors as Tom but she is a much more charming child and extremely intelligent. She will do well at your school, as probably will Tom. Either way I hope they're not separated. I don't know how Tom would react to that but I doubt it would be pleasant." She said solemnly as she led Dumbledore towards a simple wooden door aged by years of harassment by wayward children "Well here's Tom's room. I don't doubt she will be in there with him. Hopefully they will grow out of it soon so people won't talk when their older." She muttered before knocking on the door to tell Tom he had a visitor._

* * *

><p>'<em>Either way I hope they're not separated. I don't know how Tom would react to that but I doubt it would be pleasant'<em>

That statement kept running through his mind. How right that woman was.

Dumbledore could tell, even without Mrs. Cole telling him, that the two children were extremely close. Even when he first felt concern about the young boys more dark tendencies it was soothed by Miss. Terrance's presence next to Tom. She was clearly pure light and goodness, but as much as they were opposites they were the same. Both of unknown heritage, both extremely intelligent and both ambitious. It was no surprise to Dumbledore that they both ended up in Slytherin if only so they wouldn't be separated.

But separated they were.

By October of their first year they had cemented themselves as being the smartest in their year and were proving themselves as students not to be messed with, which he had found more than slightly daunting but felt as long as Tom had her there would be no cause for concern. But alas with their questionable heritage the two first years where on the outskirts of Slytherin politics and weren't looked on to fondly by their housemates. Add to it that they were possibly the smartest witch and wizard of their generation and this dislike took a vicious turn resulting in a tragic sequence of events.

It was the second week of October when they were confronted in the great hall near the end of dinner and another first year challenged Tom. They were generally rule abiding so had tried to bypass the student but he started firing spells preventing that causing Riddle to draw his own wand in self defense. Part way into the duel the student sent a spell at Tom but missed hitting Miss. Terrence and due to the attack on his friend Tom had gotten more serious, escalating the difficulty level of his spells causing the other student to rely on spells he had found in his family library. Unfortunately he had only seen them in passing and neither knew how to cast them right or what they actually did. Tragically Miss. Terrance again was caught in the crossfire and disappeared.

The student had to move schools fearing for his safety.

No one messed with Tom Riddle after that day.

They never had found out what had happened to Miss. Terrence.

Since her disappearance Riddle had descended into the darkness that he had always been on the border of and become someone truly frightening. From his friendship with Gellert Grindewald Dumbledore had learnt the signs of a dark wizard and was sad to see it begin its manifestation in Tom, knowing if he hadn't lost his only friend it wouldn't be happening. Riddle already had a small band of followers, extreme influence in his house and to some extent in the other three. He had progressed immensely in DADA to an extent were it suggested he had also studied the actual Dark Arts and had discovered his actual heritage as the heir of Slytherin, giving him further clout with those he had shared the truth with. While he had yet to make a decision on his stance on blood purity, thanks mostly to Miss. Terrence, he was on the precipice of becoming truly dark and it would take a miracle to change that.

* * *

><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle stared forlornly down at his plate, not bothering to touch a bite. He knew his 'friends' were wary of him, well more so then normal, but so they should. She was gone. She should be here with him, talking with him, sharing their hopes and dreams like they did back in the orphanage. She was the only one who understood him, would have stood by him through anything and she was gone. She should be celebrating right now, the day she turned seventeen, and preparing to become everything he knew she would have been.<p>

It wasn't fair.

A cough to his right broke Tom out of his revive and causing him to again be looking at his plate, not the warm brown eyes and soft curls from his memory. He drew his eyes away from the food, food she should be eating, and looked round the hall his eyes finally landing on the transfiguration professor. He sneered inside.

Dumbledore was the one who had done the most research into his best friend's disappearance and not even he could figure out what happened. He had said he would do anything to bring her back but he hadn't. If he had done anything he would be still at it, not sitting in the great hall eating dinner.

Tom glared. He had said he was sorry, that he couldn't find out anything about her disappearance. Well how could he when he wasn't even trying. Riddle's knuckles turned white as he gripped his cutlery in his hands. He hated Dumbledore, and only a miracle could change that.

* * *

><p>The air in the great hall that night hummed, not that anyone noticed, with a foreign power that caused the lights to flicker and a gentle wind start to blow. As the power grew so did the tension that had filled the hall due to Tom but now there was something else mixed in with it. Trepidation? Suspense? Anticipation? Those sorts of emotions filled the hall. Suddenly the wind picked up till it was like a gale surrounding the Slytherin table, to the shock of the students, along with that noise…<p>

It was like a thousand glass containers smashing and sand running out of them on to a stone floor mixed in with screams and panic.

It lasted a minute then it stopped.

Everything stopped.

The candles, the enchanted ceiling, the air got cold and their wasn't a single noise till…

Crack

Food and cutlery went flying along with splinters of wood that stuck in student's arms. The Slytherin's ducked for cover, as did other students in case there was more to come, and desperately tried to figure out what fell on to the table to no effect. Only one student remained sitting where he was.

He ignored the splinters in his skin even as blood trickled down his face. His neat appearance was blemished with his uneaten dinner but he barely noticed as he stared at what had fallen in front of him in shock.

No not what, who.

A shuttering breath was drawn in to the badly beaten body by trembling lips, and bloody arms that were held behind her back by her wrists, seemingly stuck together by a spell as were her ankles. Torn clothes encased herdamaged body revealing more wounds that bled profoundly including one the stretched other her chest which would distract people from noticing her modesty was on show.

The boy noticed none of this though. All he saw was glazed over warm brown eyes framed by soft but wild curls. He took in the pales skin and delicate features including the faded scar above her eye. The scar he gave her when they were six and playing sword fights.

He whispered her name to himself as if asking if she was real.

He said it again, louder, and went to touch her face but stopped, scared to hurt her by touching one of the many cuts.

Then he shouted it.

"HERMIONE"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it, either way review it.<strong>


	2. Ch 2: The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore don't own Harry Potter**

**Please Enjoy.**

**E-Angel-H**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 2: The Hospital Wing<span>

The healer bustled round the hospital wing, hurrying from one thing to the next. Neatening this, striating that, always on the move and always busy.

Still her eyes always returned to that door.

Behind the door was a private room that contained the newest addition to the hospital wing. When she had been called down to the great hall from her private meal in her office she had originally thought there had been some sort of duel during the meal. Then she thought back to that disastrous meal almost six years ago and perished the thought. No-one would have dared bother Tom on her birthday. Unless he was the one doing the fighting. Madame Lindon had hurried quicker at the thought.

None the less nothing prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she reached the hall. All the students had been hustled outside for prefects to lead to there dorms but the chaos from whatever had happened prevented any of that happening. Eventually the students moved out of her way to allow her entrance to the hall only for her to get another shock.

She still couldn't decide if it was the destruction done to the table, the poor girl lying there or Tom Riddle's desperate tries to rouse her. She got an even bigger shock when she was recognised as Hermione Terrence.

It was one of the most horrific things she had ever seen. Multiple wounds encased her body not including the ones she had gained from her fall on the table such as the thousands of splinters in her skin and multiple bruises. If that wasn't bad enough not only did she have evidence of the crutcious curse being cast on her but also an extremely dark curse that would require strict monitoring for a while. Thankfully though all the wounds were serious she only the one across her chest, one caused by the dark curse, she had any trouble healing. That was just physically though. The healer had seen some bad cases in her time, abuse, war wounds but nothing prepared her to see all this and more on one child. She remembered finding the bite mark on the girl's neck and then hand shaped bruise on the girl's chest. She still was feeling the results of her relief when she discovered the girl hadn't been fully rapped only for her disgust to increase when she realised what this man had made her do.

Originally the healer had thought Miss. Terrance had walked out of a war, now she knew she had barely escaped losing her innocence. What had happened to her?

Dumbledore had seemed to have an idea of what was going on but said he would only know for sure when she woke up and that when she did so to not allow anyone to see her till he got there. He had looked pointedly at Riddle, who had yet to leave the Hospital Wing since arriving with its new charge. She was aware, as was all of the staff, of Albus Dumbledore's distrust of the young man but felt for once it wasn't that. It seemed it was actual concern not just for the young lady but both of them. She could begin to understand why. The girl had obviously been involved in something terribly distressing and there was no guarantee that when she awoke she wouldn't act as if she was still there, and if Tom saw that...

She could still remember the first time she saw those two, just in passing on her way back and forth from the potions lab and the hospital wing. They had been walking separate from the rest of there peers, talking quietly between themselves and ignoring the snide comments made by those round them. Even in that brief moment she saw the bond they shared, that all the needed was each other and also that each other was all they had.

Tom had been distraught when she disappeared but apart from that one fit of anger when it happened he just recoiled into himself. He did his work, spoke when spoken to, was courteous and polite but it was hollow. Even as time went on and he spoke more often, became more charismatic he still wasn't the same. It was like he lost something when Hermione had left.

In the hall earlier it was the first time she had seen Tom Riddle cry.

Yes there was no way he could see her in any distress, but that's not to say she would send him away. Merlin knows it would fail. He had been sat on the bed nearest the door since they brought her in. She had actually been shocked that when she came back from healing the poor girl. He still hadn't got himself cleaned up and his hands healed from the splinters. She had ended up scourigifing him as he wouldn't leave the bed, or her.

Of course others had come by but they had just wanted something to gossip with. She had just told them she would recover and send them on their way much to their displeasure. It was one of the reasons she had a private room so no one could try and sneak in to see her thanks to the alarm on the door.

"Tom." She called softly as she went to stand by his bed "Tom." She tried again and got the young mans face to turn towards her. "Tom you should be getting some rest. I will inform you if anything happens, just go to sleep."

Tom nodded slightly before opening his mouth to speak, and then closing it as if thinking about his words. She turned away to fetch some of the pyjamas she kept in store when he finally spoke. "Can I see her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Could I just see her before I go to sleep." He requested sheepishly "Just so I know I'm not imagining this. That she won't disappear in the morning." Madame Lindon smiled softly. Who would have thought Tom Riddle could have such as soft side.

"Only for a moment dear" She told him before walking over to the door and negating the charms for the moment while she opened it.

Tom walked awkwardly passed her to stand beside the bed at which point she left to give him some time alone with Hermione. He looked down at the expressionless pale face of his best friend and smiled softly as her brushed a stray lock of unruly brown hair away from her face. He took in how her face had matured and traced the panes of her face before retracting her hand to lay on the bedcovers over where her hand was under the sheets.

"I missed you." He whispered silently before squeezing the hand and preparing to leave.

He stopped though when the stoic face started to scrunch up and her mouth to open. He knocked quickly on the door to get the healers attention before he returned to keep an eye on her, just in case something was wrong. As the healer entered one of her eyes opened minutely before they shot open and directly faced him.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly only for her to start shaking her eyes widening. "Everything's ok Hermione." He tried to reassure "Calm down!"

He began to panic as he saw her shake more and more and didn't resist as the healer pulled him away and out of the room. He didn't leave the doorway though, just stood next to it not making a noise or movement, not even when Dumbledore rushed past him into the room.

He just stood there thinking about her expression and her face filled with fear.

What had happened to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it, either way review it.<strong>


	3. Ch 3: What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore don't own Harry Potter**

**WARNING:****This chapter touches on uncomfortable issues. I urge you to skip it if you are not comfortable with this. Also, as I have mentioned, this Chapter has something that can be classified as M. I have marked it so you can skip it if you wish. Aslo the language is questonable.**

**Thank you and please enjoy**

**E-Angel-H**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 3: What Happened?<span>

She had been trapped with no were to go. Dolahov had attacked her in the room of time and know she was cursed and unable to move. That didn't scare her though. It was the look in his eyes.

She saw his mouth move but couldn't hear what he was saying due to the pounding in her ears but when he started to move forward the sounds of his footsteps on the marble floor made her head pound. She clenched her eyes closed with pain as he came to a standstill above her and suddenly felt something wash over her. She felt light, happy.

_Stand Up_

She went to do what it said but the pain of moving held her back. She didn't want to move.

_Stand Up_

Why should she. It hurt so much

_Stand Up_

No

The death eater growled at the mudblood that had thrown of his imperious before he grabbed her arm and dragged her up.

"You shouldn't have thrown of the imperious mudblood. Now you're just going to have to endure all I want to do to you now. Of course it won't be a problem for me." He brought his head next to her ear "I like it when they squirm." Hermione shrieked as he tightened the harsh grip he had on her arm. "O I like that. I'm actually glad that you threw of the imperious now. It's not like filth like you can fight me of and now I can hear you scream as I have my way with you." Her eyes widened with fear as she started to comprehend what he was saying causing him to laugh. "Don't look at me like that. You should know that's all you'll kind will ever be good for, on the ground at your superiors feet ready to pleasure them." He harshly shoved her to her knees causing her to scream and him to smile in sadistic pleasure. "But first" He growled grabbing her jaw tightly and squeezing her mouth open causing her to make illegible protests "I'm going to take advantage of that sweet little mouth of yours."

Hermione fearfully struggled in his hold as Dolahov took his wand back out of it's holster and tapped her jaw and she immediately felt the effects of the spell stiffening the appendage so her mouth was open. She felt him grab her hands behind her back before repeating the spell and then her ankles. She cringed as she heard the rustling of clothes behind her and steps moving round to face her and closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>*****This could be classified as M. Skip it if it makes you feel uncomfortable****<strong>

A sharp slap sent her tumbling over so she hit the floor on her side causing her shoulder to ache in pain. "Don't you dare close your eyes?" He ordered pulling her back up by her hair. As she tried to turn her head away he grabbed it harshly with both hands causing her to emit muffled shrieks that died once she was made to face his groin. He sneered down at her frightened expression before he shoved himself into her mouth

He groaned in pleasure but Hermione felt sick as she felt the appendage moments as it was shoved in and out of her mouth. As he thrust deeper she ashamedly found herself having to comply with his actions to stop herself choking. Tears leaked from her eyes as the man groaned and grunted with satisfaction before he came in her mouth. Dolohov quickly undid the smell on her jaw before he extracted himself so he could force it closed "Swallow it." He ordered. She shook her head from side to side trying to dislodge his hand. With a growl his other hand came up and pinched her nose harshly. "I said swallow it." As her need for oxygen increased Hermione ashamedly swallowed and was released from his hold. Through her gasps for air her body shook with silent sobs as she comprehended what he had just done. What she had just done.

*******End of M bit******

* * *

><p>A hand grabbed the back of her top and pulled her up making it bite into the wound on her chest. Dolohov held most her weight due to her bound ankles so she was left suspended in his grip as he pressed himself into her back and used the other hand to roughly molest her chest.<p>

"You're such a whore mudblood" He hissed in her ear as she shook more. "I can't wait to share you with my friends." She stiffened with fright at the implications "O yes. I'm sure the dark lord won't mind me keeping you as my personal whore for me and all my friends to use as we see fit." She trembled with fear and couldn't ignore the fact his fingers had found the button of her jeans. "We'll have so much fun, all of us. Well..." He thought for a moment his other hand entering the rip in her t-shirt, and making her cringe whenever it touched her skin "It might not be too pleasant for you, that is until you learn your place." She screamed as his nails dug into her breast. She felt him groan in pleasure and his organ stiffen before he bit her harshly on the shoulder causing her to shriek more. She tried to pull and way but he held on to her tightly by the waist, grinding his groin into her bum. "I so like it when you scream."He moaned in her ear causing Hermione to bite her lip in defiance. "I see we need to begin your training now whore." He hissed angrily in her ear before pushing her onto the floor.

Despite the pain Hermione tried to get to her feet, stumbling and grasping at the stone floor.

"Crutcio"

As the spell it her she couldn't help but scream as the torture curse combined with the wounds she already had. She twisted with agony for what felt like years as he cruelly watched on rubbing his member as he relished in her screams.

"Sounds like your having fun Dolohov." A cruel voice hissed from behind him causing him to correct his robes and end the curse.

He turned round sharply and knelt down before the snake like man "Y- Yes my lord I found Potter's mudblood and thought I should teach her a lesson." He explained "Show her that's she's only good for one thing."

"Indeed." Voldermort hissed "But why aren't you helping your comrades." He said coldly.

"I assumed..." Antonin began before retracting the statement knowing his master would not like him just guessing "I knew my Lord that you and the other death eaters would have it all under control." He grovelled "And then I thought what a blow this would be to Potter. His best friend taken as a death eater whore for our pleas-" He cut himself of before he got too far "He would react badly enough to just this happening to her. Imagine what he would do if he found her broken and used months from now." He whispered gleefully

Voldermort smiled thinly "Indeed Dolhov it would be a sight to see." He stated "However you should leave her here and join the battle." Anton restrained himself from protesting for an explanation "More aurors are coming and we should get out." He explained "And just imagine." He said copying Dolohovs words. "How Potter would react to finding her like this, being kidnapped at a later date and then finding her broken years later." He hissed smiling cruelly, an action echoed by Dolohov.

"A brilliant plan my lord." Anton grovelled "I will just contain the mudblood so she won't cause any trouble." He sneered before turning to the girl Voldermort following his gaze, only to see nothing "She was there" He hissed angrily his wand clenched in her hand "Right there."

Hermione tried to stay quite as she pulled herself along the cold stone floor painfully. She had been able to put some distance between her and the death eater when he had been distracted by who she had guessed was Voldermort. She tried to blink back tears that blurred her vision to no effect as she tried to move further away. Suddenly though there was something in her line of vision.

Dark Robes.

Her heart sank as she thought of Dolohov finding her but bravely raised her gaze to face the man.

The man was to pale to me Dolohov though, way to pale. She looked up into the face of Lord Vodermort trying to hind the immense fear inside her, the only comfort she had was that this man would be more likely to kill her than rape her. Yet there was something in those blood red eyes. It wasn't the same as the lust in Dolohovs eyes but she couldn't place it.

Just before Voldermort fired the stunner at her she got it.

Shock

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so sorry Mia." <em>

"_It's ok Tom, you didn't mean it."_

_A nine year old Hermione was helped up by a young boy of the same age. Tom._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last Chapter I have written so it may be a while if ever till it's updated. Still please review it for me.<strong>

**E-Angle-H**


End file.
